1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flutter test model that includes an elastic spar that simulates the elasticity of an actual wing, and a plurality of wing elements that simulate the external shape of the actual wing, the plurality of wing elements being fixed along the elastic spar to form a test wing.
2. Description of Related Art
A flutter test model for measuring the flutter characteristics of a main wing of an actual airplane by a wind-tunnel test is known, for example, in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 7-27665.
This flutter test model is formed by fixing a plurality of wing elements to an elastic spar made of metal, the wing elements being shaped using balsa wood and divided in the span direction, and the elastic spar simulating the flexural rigidity and the torsional rigidity of the main wings of the actual airplane. Bolts are used for fixing the wing elements to the elastic spar.
However, fixing a wing element to an elastic spar by means of a bolt has the problem that the top of the bolt projects above the surface of the wing element, thereby disturbing the airflow and preventing an accurate flutter test from being carried out. Even when a hole is formed on the surface of the main wing and the top of the bolt is sunk within the hole, there is still the problem that, since the hole disturbs the airflow over the surface of the main wing, an accurate flutter test is prevented.